Inyección
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Sasuke,ven aquí" Silencio "Sabes que detesto las agujas. Sakura, por favor. Sabes que no soy de hacerlo, pero te ruego no me des esa inyección" Editado


[Editado porque carcomía mi ser el no hacero]

Sé que Sasuke se me fue del personaje, que no diría todas las cosas que dice aquí y que no tendría esas reacciones ante _eso. _Hay un leve OoC, reconozcámoslo.

Y no los molesto más.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sólo la trama.

**Summary:** .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Sasuke, ven aquí" Silencio "Sabes que detesto las agujas. Sakura, por favor. Sabes que no soy de hacerlo, pero te ruego no me des esa inyección" [Editado]

—

—

**

* * *

**

**Inyección**

* * *

— Sasuke, ven aquí —canturreó una dulce voz.

Él no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado escondiéndose.

— Sasuke, si no vienes iré a buscarte yo —continuó con su canción—, y sabes que eso no es bueno.

Uchiha tragó saliva. Conocía a su esposa, y más aún conocía a su esposa enfadada. No quería morir a sus 23 años de edad, pero tampoco quería hacer lo que su esposa le pedía hacer.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta del armario donde se encontraba, y asomó su negra mirada. Por el filo de la puerta podía ver la espalda de su joven esposa, que lo buscaba. En la mano derecha de ella, se encontraba el instrumento con el cual la muchaha le haría sufrir.

— Te daré chocolate —ugh, eso era un golpe bajo. El punto débil del moreno. Adoraba el chocolate y detestaba que su mujer lo sobornase con ello—. Vamos Sasuke, no es tan grave.

El equilibrio le falló y cayó sobre la puerta del armario, abriéndola y rodando por el suelo. La rosada cabellera de su mujer le advirtió que ésta lo había descubierto. Tragó duro.

— Con que aquí estabas —sonrió maliciosamente—. Ven aquí —se acercó a él, con el instrumento en su mano derecha.

— Por favor, Sakura, no lo hagas —imploró el Uchiha, lo cual era demasiado. Él nunca rogaba, ni siquiera a ella, pero detestaba con todas sus fuerzas las agujas— ¿No hay otra forma? ¿Pastillas, jarabes?

— Es solo una jodida inyección. No morirás—animó—. Además, soy doctora. Sé hacer esto. Confía en mi, joder.

— Pero sabes que detesto las agujas.

— Te comportas como un niñato, Sasuke. Ven aquí —ya comenzaba a irritarse. Hace veinte minutos que le perseguía por toda la mansión, y el condenado se le escapaba.

- Sabes cual es mi palabra —y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, enfadada, y gritó al viento una sarta de blasfemias que estaba segura Konoha había escuchado claramente.

A paso duro, y arrasando lo que en su camino se encontraba, la Haruno salió de la Mansión Uchiha, para buscar a su joven esposo por la aldea.

**-**

— A-aquí no... me encon-trará —decía entre bocanadas el moreno de ojos almendrados.

— ¿Teme?

_Lo que me faltaba._— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Porqué tan agitado? ¿Acaso Sakura te obligó a hacer algo que no querías y te escabullistes?

¿Qué todos sabían de la vida amorosa de aquellos dos? De seguro todos pensarían que el moreno era un dominado, y quien lo dominó no fue ni más ni menos que la molestia de su grupo gennin cuando chicos, la ahora llamada 'Su esposa'.

— Algo... parecido. Estoy huyendo de ella

— ¡Wow! Veo elefantes rosas. Y mira, allí hay un plato de ramen gigantesco que me invita a comerlo —señalaba a la nada— ¿Uchiha Sasuke huye de una tierna Doctora de Konoha, de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes esmeralda? —se mofó.

— ¡No le tengo miedo! Además, no tiene nada de tierno si te persigue por toda la mansión con una jeringa que tiene una aguja de diez centímetros de largo —defendió él.

— Espera... ¿Te dará una inyección? —el moreno asintió un tanto apenado— ¿Y tú no quieres que te la dé? —negó con su morena cabeza— ¿Te asustan las agujas? —no fue necesario que respondiese a ello, ya que con el silencio por parte del moreno fue suficiente motivo para que el rubio estallase en risas. Cayó al suelo, no por la risa, sino por que un Sasuke colorado de la vergüenza le propinó un buen golpe en el rostro.

— Para que no te rías —fijó la vista a lo lejos—. Mierda, Sakura está buscándome —sin duda, una cabellera rosada de acercaba a mil por hora, aún con la inyección en mano—. Adiós —y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Has visto a Sasuke? —dijo la muchacha al llegar dónde Naruto.

— Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. El desgraciado me golpeó y se fue corriendo en dirección a lo de la vieja.

— Gracias —y echó a correr en igual dirección que su esposo.

**-**

— Tsunade-sama, necesito esconderme aquí —dijo desesperado el moreno ni bien llegó al despacho de la Hokage.

— Maleducado —bufó— ¿De quién te escondes?

— De su discípula, mi esposa.

— ¿Y porqué te escondes de Sakura?

— Pues... quiere darme una inyección — admitió, avergonzado. La Godaime echó a reir. Uchiha gruñó—. Le daré cincuenta botellas de sake—. La Godaime paró su risa y lo miró serio—. Un Uchiha es hombre de palabras.

— ¿Cincuenta? —asintió—. Escóndete en el armario, junto a los pergaminos de misiones. Y no tires nada. Si te delatas tú solo no es mi problema —el sake era su debilidad.

El moreno asintió y se ocultó dentro del armario, cuidando de no tirar ningún pergamino.

Al medio segundo, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una pelirrosa enfadada.

—¿¡Qué coño te pasa a ti para irrumpir así en mi despacho!? —rugió furiosa la Hokage ante la intromisión de su discípula.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —siseó peligrosamente.

— No lo sé...—se hizo la desentendida.

— Doblaré cualquier trato que halla hecho contigo.

La rubia prestó atención. Sin duda, cien botellas de sake eran mejor que cincuenta.

— No lo sé...

— Y le daré cincuenta botellas de sake —a la Godaime se le iluminó el rostro. Cientocincuenta botellas de sake. Vaya fiestecita se mandaría gracias a ellos—. Y, ¿qué dice? —había dado en el clavo.

— Está en ese armario —señaló.

La Haruno sonrió complacida. Abrió el armario y, efectivamente, allí estaba su esposo. Su rostro denotaba nerviosismo mezclado con terror.

— Hola —saludó nervioso a más no poder.

— Ahora tú vienes conmigo —y lo tomó por la oreja—. Tsunade-shishou, le haré llegar las botellas de sake mañana por la mañana —y se fue, arrastrando a su marido de la oreja.

**-**

— Sakura, por favor. Sabes que no soy de hacerlo, pero te ruego no me des esa inyección —no sabía cómo hacer entrar en razón a su esposa.

— No te daré la inyección —lo empujó, haciendolo caer en la cama. Se sentó arriba de él—. Quiero darte otra cosa —lujuria se denotaba en su rostro.

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante. Había logrado su cometido. No le daría la inyección después de todo. Se abalanzó a sus labios, robándolos. Sonrió al degustar que sabían a cereza.

La Haruno, sin separar el beso, le quitó la remera que el moreno llevaba. Él se separó de sus labios, a lo que ella respondió con una mueca de reproche, para luego complacerla con un húmedo camino de cortos besos que recorrían desde su mentón hasta el incio del cuello de la remera. A esto último el Uchiha rezongó. Le quitó la remera en un dos por tres, dejándola solamente con su sostén rosa pastel. Luego continuó con su camino húmedo.

Bruscamente lo empujó hacía atrás, recibiendo una sonrisa depravada por parte de su esposo.

— Veo que estás agresiva —dijo él, en un tono muy seductor.

— Sí —fue lo único que respondió antes de abalanzarse hacia él, pidiendo a gritos robar sus labios.

Sin separarse de su amante, tanteó la mesilla de luz con su mano libre, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo empuñó, sacó el capuchón y trajo consigo.

Y, en medio de pleno acto de comerse los labios literalmente, Sasuke sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, separándose de su mujer.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!? —fijó su mirar en la jeringa insertada en su brazo— ¡Sakura! —Sakura sonrió y vació el contenido de la jeringa. Luego la quitó—. Eres una tramposa —acusó.

— Era la única forma de que pudiera darte la condenada inyección.

Uchiha resopló resignado. Se acomodó bien en su cama, seguido por su mujer, a quien abrazó posesivamente por la cintura.

— Y dime, ¿Para qué era esa inyección?

Sakura rió pícaramente— Bueno pues... era para dejarte impotente.

Sasuke la miró con los orbes desmesuradamente abiertos—¿¡Q-Qué!?

— Tontuelo, era broma. ¿Cómo crees que podría dejarte estéril? —rió—. No quedarás impotente. Tengo pruebas de ello.

— Explícate —articuló ni bien salió de su casi paro cardíaco.

— Bueno pues... estoy embarazada. Ayer lo descubrí.

Sasuke sintió su corazón detenerse un momento para luego volver a latir. Abrazó a su mujer más fuerte aún, dándole a entender que estaba feliz. Sakura correspondió al abrazo y sonrió enormemente.

— Tú en ese estado y corriendo por la aldea —articuló.

— Disculpa, pero era la única forma de que pudiera darte la condenada inyección. Habría sido todo más sencillo si no te me escapabas —se defendió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante— Aún no me dices porqué la inyección —exigió, cambiando de tema.

— ¡Ah! Eso. La inyección era para que no contrayeras gripe. El futuro papá Uchiha no querrá enfermarse de nada, ¿cierto?

Un yunke de dos toneladas cayó encima del moreno. Tanto que había escapado de aquella jodida inyección y era por una estúpida gripe. Sakura si que era protectora a veces.

-

-

* * *

MC


End file.
